In the City of Sodom
by miikka-xx
Summary: Because Raphael's sex life is getting boring, and he's finding that breasts aren't all that great. RaphaelMichael, smut.


**miikka-xx:** yes, that's right, my first fic in a new fandom, and it's unapologetic PWP. i love the subtext between these two.

**title:** in the city of sodom**  
rating:** hard M (NC-17, perhaps)**  
summary:** Because Raphael's sex life is getting boring, and he's finding that breasts aren't all that great. RaphaelMichael, smut.**  
disclaimer:** oh geez, i wish. the art itself is to die for.**  
warning(s):** my pathetic attempt at sex. again. (maybe i need to stop, since they come out so awkward.) cussing. dirty talk. meant to be post-series, but there's no spoilers.

* * *

_in the city of sodom_

* * *

"Doctor, it _hurts_ - ah - right _there_ - yes..."

Raphael leaned back against the couch, his white coat spread over the dark leather, as he watched the buxom blonde slide up against him, her own fingers tweaking desperately at her nipples.

(He remembered picking her up because of her green eyes, and the way his stomach twisted at the adoration shining in those orbs - as if imagining them on someone else. She had huge breasts though, which took away from the magic or, as Raphael liked to think, grounded him to reality.)

Raphael himself did not use his hands to touch the woman (he liked to think that his hands were pure, used only for healing and soothing and loving - not base things like this: hormone-driven sex in his office - but his lips are an entirely different matter). Instead, he spread his fingers behind him, sprawling his arms along the length of the couch, as he watched his latest prize bounce frantically on his cock.

"Doctor... _Doctor_, it hurts so _good_ -" Her voice caught in her throat, filling the room with fulfilled silence. The woman stiffened and her pussy clenched around him, contracting tightly, trying to milk him for all he was worth. Raphael exhaled slowly, a breathy chuckle, and released in her, filling her up, so she wouldn't feel unsatisfied.

Just when the high off their orgasms drifted away, the woman leaned forward, curling a hand around his cheek to kiss him. Raphael tilted his head, mouth open and inviting -

"Woman, you have five minutes to get out of here."

Raphael blinked in surprise, his head whirling to the doorway to his office, only to see Micheal standing there, arms crossed, and eyebrows raised in disgust.

The woman - _what_ was her name again? - squealed, scrambling out of the angel's lap and found her panties hanging off the arm of the couch. Raphael watched his cum slide down her thighs, so white it almost blended into her skin - she really_ was _a beauty - and beckoned her to him after she was done dressing.

"Come here," said Raphael, pressing his fingers against her clothed abdomen. The astral energy sparked and cackled before coursing through the woman's body, killing off any sperm.

"Th-Thank you," said the woman, flustered.

"You have thirty seconds, bitch," said Michael flatly, still standing in the doorway. The woman got the hint and scurried out, her hair still a mess, but clothed and not in risk of carrying any unwanted children.

"Mika-chan, did you finally find the front door?" smiled Raphael, still lounging on the couch with his cock half-erect.

"Shut the fuck up," snarled Michael, his eyes sliding down the body of the blonde. "Go put on some pants while you're at it."

"Are you saying you don't like the view?" Raphael's grin was cold and calculating. It was no secret to himself that he found Michael unflinchingly beautiful - hell, he'd even pointed it out to Sara once.

"I've seen you like that more times than you can count, asshole," pointed out Michael, as he sat on Raphael's desk, unlacing his platform boots.

"And yet you haven't fallen for my beauty?"

"Can't see any."

"Dick."

"Which you should cover up, by the way," replied Michael, carefully placing his boots on the floor beside the desk and stretching his bare legs in front of the blonde. Raphael felt his mouth go dry at the sight, the skin only a shade darker than his own milky white.

"What are you doing here, Mika-chan?" he asked quickly, finding his trousers before the other could see his cock hardening.

"After all that fucking around Setsuna did in Heaven, my troops are trying to control all the demon and angel slaying still going around. Apparently, people have shit for brains and don't understand they can stop fucking killing now. Ruining all my fun."

"Your fun?"

"Won't have anybody to kill, if everyone's dead," answered Michael succintly, slipping his jacket and shirt off to bare his chest. Raphael really wished the other would stop stripping in his office. It was mildly distracting.

"You didn't answer my question," said the blonde, fastening the belt on his pants and sending a rush of cold air to his crotch to abate the arousal.

"Can't sleep. Alarms always on. Fucking annoying. Khamael's trying to make everyone shut the fuck up, but it's not working."

"Give him a break. That's not the only reason."

Michael paused, fiddling with the buttons on his shorts, before shrugging, "I got mad and blew up my room. Bed and all."

Raphael slowly approached the boy, who was still toying with his shorts, before touching the hands there, pulling them away.

"That's not the only reason," murmured the blonde, tangling his fingers between the fire angel's, his breath ghosting over the top of the flame-red locks.

"Maybe I haven't filled my quota of 'annoy the fuck out of the wind angel' for today," said Michael, equally quiet, and Raphael saw the tips of the boy's ears turn red.

"Mm, and I haven't filled my quota of three rounds of sex for today."

Michael jerked away, his eyes wide and unbelieving. "You want me to sleep with you, asshole?"

Raphael ignored his rapidly beating heart and shrugged, "you chased away my last one. Pay up."

"Fuck you, I'm not one of your whores. And last time I checked, I'm a guy."

"Firstly, _I'd_ be fucking _you_," started Raphael, "secondly, you're my best friend - _shut the hell up and wipe that grin off your face_ - and thirdly, let me check for you."

Before Michael could possibly protest, the blonde had leaned down and pressed his mouth against the other's. Mewling, Michael opened his mouth up, his mind momentarily going blank as the taste of white chocolate invaded his senses. The blonde felt himself instinctively press up against the boy, savouring the taste of spice and cinnamon. The fire angel slowly came back to reality through the haze of hormones before smirking and biting the intruding tongue. Raphael yelped.

"What the _fuck_ was that for?" he snapped, pulling away one of his hands from Michael's and sticking a finger in his mouth, healing the torn flesh.

"If we're gonna do this, we'll do it _my_ way, got it?" said the boy, grinning maliciously, pushing off from the desk and slowly maneovering the wind angel backwards until Raphael fell haphazardly on the couch, his back pressed against the leather and his legs spread open like an invitation.

Michael straddled the blonde, the only item of clothing he had on being his shorts, and Raphael didn't waste any time trying to unbutton it. His mouth was occupied by the flame angel's, and the clicking teeth and slick tongues did nothing to push away his arousal. Instead, his cock jutted up proudly under his trousers, waiting for attention. One of their hands were still entangled together - an odd juxtaposition to the vicious way they wrestled tongues in each other's mouths.

"Get this shit off," snarled Michael, pulling at the coat and with his one free hand. Raphael slipped his free arm out of it and tried to unbutton his shirt. The flame angel obviously had other plans, tracing his fingers down the fabric, letting it burn and fall away in charred clumps.

The embers bit at the skin underneath, and the blonde arched, moaning in to his friend's ear, "_fuck_, yes, c'mon..."

Michael smirked ferally, his canines glinting in the setting sun glow of the office, lighting the angel up like he was on fire. Raphael felt the image rush down to his aching cock, feeling it strain against the fabric of his pants, wetting the front with precum.

With the blonde's chest finally bare, the fire angel moved down south, burning the clothes away and seeing the lack of underwear, which only made him want to grin some more.

"Desperate much, _slut_?" cackled Michael, tracing the cock with his nail, digging it in the slit on top. Raphael let out a breathy moan, both at the nickname and the actions.

"Fuck, _more_, M-Mika_,_" mewled the blonde, bucking into the touch. Through the haze of arousal, he saw the tent in Michael's shorts, and his hand went back to the buttons, trying to get it off the angel.

Michael watched, amused, at the shaking, jerky movements of Raphael's normally confident fingers trying to rid the shorts as if they offended him. The fire angel helped him, getting up to slip out of them. He straddled the blonde in all his naked glory, pressing his weeping cock against the other's.

"_Shit! Michael_!" came the strangled cry as Raphael bucked against the warmth, trying to get more friction.

"You don't usually fuck like this, do you?" observed Michael, tracing two fingers up Raphael's jawline to his slick lips.

"Only you, only _Mika-chan_," moaned the blonde, before taking in the fingers in his mouth, wetting them with saliva. It only took a few moments, and Michael was now on his knees, one planted on either side of Raphael's thigh, his hand going behind him as he slipped a finger into his hole.

"Ah, hah, you slicked them good, slut," panted Michael, his eyes half-lidded as his finger probed his walls. His body was shining with sweat, his green eyes shimmering with need and his red bangs stuck to his forehead, even the thin ponytail at his nape slipped over his naked shoulder enticingly, tempting Raphael to push it away - everything about the image screamed beautiful - and Raphael could only buck up in need.

The fire angel wiggled and started to slowly slip in the second finger, moving and scissoring. It burned, the lust pulsing in his veins crept up and heated his skin till it almost burnt to touch. Raphael mustered a breeze, trying to cool the angel, before he simply sagged against the couch, his brain on shut down and his cock taking over. Michael, stilling, looked straight into the blonde's lust-heavy blue eyes and grinned. That's when he started to impale himself on his own fingers, biting his lower lip to silence his groans.

"_No,_ Mika, I want to hear you," pleaded Raphael, panting now, his cock hurting with arousal, "I want to hear you fuck yourself." Michael felt himself slip at the words, keening at the burning pain that was steadily being replaced with pleasure. He slipped his fingers out, placing the hand on the back of the couch to steady himself.

"How do you want it, slut?" hissed Michael, feeling the blunt head of the cock press up against his hole. "Nice and slow? Hard and rough? How do you want me to be fucked?"

Raphael placed his hand on the other's side, tracing the trail of the dragon that curled around the boy's nipple, before letting his hand slide down and hold his hipbone.

"I want you to ride me hard, Mika-chan," growled the blonde, watching as his cock slowly disappeared into the hot hole.

"Whatever you say, _slut_ -" Michael froze, fully impaled on the hard length, before lifting his hips and slamming them down. "_Oh shit, yeah_!" Raphael felt himself smirk when Michael found how to ride him to hit his prostate.

Michael bounced frantically on the cock, feeling the balls slap against his skin, and rode him, his hand lifting up to touch himself - anything, his prick, his nipples, _anything_. Yet, he was stopped as Raphael leaned his head down, sucking hard on a nipple, as his hand enveloped the boy's dick.

"_F-fuck, Raphael_!" moaned Michael, "faster, c'mon, fuck me _faster_!"

The blonde flicked his tongue on the hardened nub, before gripping the other's hip and bucking his hips upwards, forcing his cock into the clenching hole as he thrust quickly and shallowly, making the other jerk desperately in his lap.

"Harder! Deeper! Can't you fuck me properly, you slut?" mewled Michael, grabbing the blonde's shoulder as he rocked his hips to meet the hard thrusts from below. Raphael growled and slammed relentlessly into the heat, watching the boy's cock rub against his own stomach.

"Do you feel it, _Mika-chan_?" groaned Raphael, "feel my cock in you? Fucking you? Having - _ah_ - your little hole take it all - _yeah_ - harder, deeper. Fuck - _hah_ - you little whore!"

"Th-that's my line!" panted Michael, "wanted to fuck me since I got - _uhn_ - here. Think I d-didn't - _ahn_ - notice how your dick got all hard for me? _Fuck, yeah_ - I bet you dreamed of this, jacked off - _ah_ - to my tight ass, wanting to fuck me fast - _haah_ - like a fucking whore in the slums!"

Raphael gripped the hip hard enough to bruise, forcing his cock viciously up Michael, who merely moaned, his smirk still in place, as if knowing how depraved the blonde angel was - because it was all true. All of it - from imagining the various redheads he fucked to be flat-chested and tattooed, to the imagined daydreams of slamming Michael against a wall and taking him right then and there.

"That's right," said Michael through groans, "f-fuck me _good_. I-I'm - _ah, yes_ - gonna -"

Michael snaked his hand from Raphael's shoulders to the nipples, flicking them, and feeling the cock twitch inside his hole, before drifting lower, and cupping the blonde's heavy balls.

"Shit, Michael!" yelped Raphael as the boy cradled them, "s-stop - _uhn_ - you'll make me - _haan_ -"

Michael retreated, still smirking, as he watched the blushing, sweating face of Raphael, and felt his smooth dick slam ruthlessly against his prostate, before jacking himself off. The blonde noticed and fluttered his hand away, taking hold of the cock himself as he kept thrusting in him.

The strokes were rough and almost painful but Michael rocked his hips into the rythm of the his dick being held and the hard, pulsing bucks underneath him.

"Does it feel good, Mika-chan?" huffed Raphael, stroking frantically, as he watched the lust-filled expression of the angel in front of him. Michael opened his mouth but nothing came out, except a mewl and he froze, before clenching his hole and cumming hard in Raphael's hand.

The fire angel kept contracting around the blonde's cock, and Raphael let go of Michael's softening shaft, to find the familiar grip around his hip and slammed into him roughly. He felt the hole clench as if trying to milk him and Raphael felt himself lose it, his hips bucking madly into the heat until the final clench of Michael's hole brought the blonde oblivion.

Weakly, Raphael rode out his orgasm, feeling the wetness of his cum flow out and fill the flame angel, as he jerked up once, twice and slumped weakly, tired but fully satisfied - a feeling he hadn't experienced in a long, long while.

Michael fell forward, his forehead finding the crook of Raphael's neck, before kissing it softly.

"I fucked you good," he said, tongue flicking out to taste the saltiness of the sweat. Raphael nodded tiredly, his hand tangling into the flame-red hair.

"Was I better than your whores?" Raphael's hand paused at the question, sensing the low tone of uncertainty underneath. He gave a breathy chuckle, before lifting their entwined fingers, still locked together from the moment Michael had been sitting on his desk, undressing.

"What do you think?"

"Shut up," said Michael, burying his face in the blonde locks, his face and ears burning in embarassment at his own insecurity. But he was happy, Raphael felt it - in the pulsing warmth under the flame angel's skin.

"By the way," started Raphael, "this was only the first round. I was promised two."

Michael lifted his head, a smirk playing on his lips, as he pressed forward, "and how long do you want the second round to last, _slut_?"

Raphael couldn't help himself, he leaned up and kissed him, stroking the boy's fingers where they were still entangled, "how about forever?"

Michael jerked back and blushed again, "shut _up._" His eyes looked away, embarassed at the implied meaning.

"Make me."

"Oh, I _will_."

* * *

**an: **my first full-fledged lemon. yeah, apparently foreplay doesn't exist in my world. so... IC or OOC? too hot or too cold?

drop a line! i want to know what you guys thought of it!


End file.
